Watch your wishes
by Sacalow
Summary: Roy mustang wakes up in a room that is not his own.How will he get back home, and where is this strange girl taking him? onesided OCxRoy fangirling! Post COS. Rated T for jokes that may be deemed innapropriat for young children.
1. Watch What You Wish For

"I wish that I could meet my one true love." These were the words that, months after they were spoken and forgotten, resulted in the craziest time of my life. The beginning wasn't all that bad, just a coin tossed in to a well with a wish that nobody thought would come true. People always say that you should be careful what you wish for, because it just might come true. I learned firsthand that I should've listened to what those people were telling 's exactly what happened  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an average day, and I woke up, went to school, got home, ate a snack, the normal stuff. What wasn't normal, however, was what I did after school. I went over to see my friend Rose, which, in and of itself isn't all that odd, except for the well. The well was something that we had always known about, and went near quite hadn't ever thrown anything important into it though, just some rocks. That one day, Rose had some money on her and had the bright idea that it might be a wishing well. So we both made wishes and threw in a coin.I don't know what Rose's wish was, but I know that it was something small and stupid like "I wish I wasn't so thirsty" Or something like that. My wish had a little more impact. It also took a long while to trigger.

POV CHANGE

Roy Mustang awoke one morning to find that he was not where he had fallen asleep. He was leaned against the closet of a very girly looking room. He knew that it was the closet because it was labeled "Closet of Crap" in large fancy letters. The room had a sewing machine in one corner,under a desk with an empty terrarium on the desk, with a very cluttered dresser nearby, covering the remainder of the wall except for the door, which he assumed lead to the rest of wherever he to him was. To one side of him lay a small white boxcase, with books filling the spaces meant for fabric drawers, and to his other side a set of was a large bookcase that reached to the ceiling filled with books and manga on the wall nearest to his left. He finally let his eyes drift to the one place that he had avoided looking. The bed of one Samantha Callow,a 15 year old was wearing very little, as it was almost summer, only a small tank dress that was falling off of her shoulders. Her blankets were also on the floor, as they had fallen off in the night. Her hair was quite long and pretty shifted himself to try to get more comfortable, and the floor creaked. Without looking , Samantha groaned

"Myyyyeeenn…go 'way, my 'larm hasn' gonnof yet."(Half asleep talk for "Go away, my alarm hasn't gone off yet")Then she turned over to look at her clock to see how long until that would she did, she noticed Roy sitting there on the floor, a dazed look on his face. Now, instead of screaming at the sight of a 28 year old man sitting on the floor of your bedroom when you know your door was locked, like any sensible teenager, she just blinked owlishly at him, not quite awake yet. When she relised that her sleepware was practically falling off, she adjusted it slowly, and picked her blanket off the floor, accidentally flashing Roy as she did she saw that he was blushing, it took her a few seconds to figure out why. When she did, she blushed deeply and covered herself with her blanket, a totally useless gesture at this point. When she had calmed down from her embarrassment enough, she examined the stranger. He was wearing navy blue silk pajamas and he had short black hair. One of his eyes was disfigured, as though by a wound from a sharp object. She let that process through her sleep heavy mind for a few seconds before realizing that she already knew exactly who he was. She hid her Edo plushie, then she blushed again, and hoped that he hadn't found the pictures that she had drawn recently of him and Ed. He stared at her, wondering what had brought on her most recent blush.

"Great," She thought "Now he probably thinks I'm crazy."

He didn't think that she was crazy, though, only belatedly embarrassed to have a strange man in her room, which was wrong, because she knew who hewas. She looked at her clock.

"Fudge! I need to get ready for school!My frikin' alarm didn't go off"She yelled, jumping out of bed and rushing to get her clothing from her disorganized dresser and almost began changing when she remembered her odd visitor."I would've died from embarrassment if I'd done that." She thought, blushing again. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, so her mom wouldn't hear her talking.

"cover your eyes, I need to get changed for school."He blushed even deeper,whether from her close proximity or what she said, we'll never know, and closed his eyes. She changed as quickly as she could, half wishing that he would peek. But, of course, he didn't, being the gentleman that he was, he didn't. As that thought crossed her mind, she almost laughed."The words 'perfect gentleman' and Roy mustang don't belong in the same sentence unless the word not is in there somewhere, he's a total perv."She thought with a finished changing and turned back to Roy, pretending not to know who he was so he wouldn't grow supicious of her.(AN:Not entirely true, he is a gentleman, but he is also a perv)

"Ok, who are you and why are you in my locked room?" She asked, immediately speaking her mind and not beating around the bush. He put on his military attitude , trying to stay calm.

"My name is colnel Roy Mustang, I am a state alchemist and my military title is The flame alchemist. As for your second question, I was hoping you could answer that for me"

"Not now, I have school, just stay here and don't leave the room. My snacks are under the bed in a basket and water's in there too."And she ran out of the room and down the stairs. About ten minutes later she came back and collapsed on the bed again.

"I hate my life!"She groaned, facedown on the bed.

"Whats the matter?"Roy asked panicking a little inside, hoping that He hadn't been discovered.

"It's Saturday!" She groaned in response. He couldn't help it, he chuckled a little. She pulled her face from the pillow to glare at him

"Do you mind, I'm trying to die here."

"Why?!" He asked, surprised

"I'm up before seven on a Saturday, why else."she groaned, putting her face into the pillows again.

"alright then…"he trailed off uncertaintly, looking around the room again.

"Oh yea, I have to get you back to Am-I mean home. "She said, almost sayin Amestris, which would have been a bad idea. He wondered what she was going to say, and was about to ask her when she suddenly whipped out her cellphone and called somebody. Almost immediatly the person on the other line answered, and she started speaking rapidly in otaku, a mixture of basic Japanese and English. Mustang didn't understand it, because she was talking so rapidly, and he didn't understand otaku.

(Spaces have been added and some japnese words translated for better understanding)"Ok, so you'll never guess what happened. Roy mustang showed up in my room and I'm all WOW! So I think we should bring him to ojiisan and ojiisan!What do you say, good idea or what . I'll meet you there!bye!!" And she shut the phone. Mustang just looked at her, wondering what the heck she had just said. Shestood up , pushed Roy out of the way, and opened her closet. She rummaged through it for a few minutes and finally seemed to find what she was looking for and held it up. What Roy saw stunned him. It was a uniform for the amestris military.

"where the hell did you get that?" He yelled outraged "These are military issue! A civilian should not possess a piece of military property!"Sam slapped him across the face in one quick movement that showed that she had clearly had practice.

"Shut up! Do you want my mom to hear you?!" She hissed. Sam went back to her closet and again found what she had been looking for. She tossed it to him .If that last thing that she had handed him had angered him, this made him furious. A silver Alchemists pocket watch.

"Where the fuck did you get this! This is an exact replica of a state alchemists pocket watch. You could get into anytwhere with this thing. Is that why you have it, are you a thief!!?" He shouted, even more furious. Suddenly, an angry yell came from the room next door to hers.

"Turn off the TV!! Some people like watching anime at 6:30 in the morning, but I'm trying to sleep!" They both froze. When after five minutes it became evident that nobody was going to come into the room, they relaxed and Sam handed him an eyepatch that she had been holding crushed in her hand, another find in her clutered closet.

"Come on, change into the uniform. I'll explain everything outside, where my family can't hear us."Sam said, then She sat on the bed with a pencil and paper, again, closet a few minutes of silence where the only sound was the scratching of pencil on paper. She looked up again.

"Well,why aren't you changing?"She asked.

"You don't seriously expect me to change in the presence of a young woman do you?" He asked incredulously, covering up his embarressment by pretending to be chivalrous.

"Please," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "I have a brother, I've seen skin before. He walks around in only boxers all the time!It was gross at first, now it's normal." And she turned back to her note. A few minutes later, she finished and Roy still hadn't sighed, getting up"Fine, I'm putting this downsatirs on the table, Change while I'm gone" And she left the room.A few minutes later she came back to find that roy had changed and was examining the watch that she had tossed him. It was old and battered, scratches all over. It looked travel worn, as if it had had many years of use. And, Try as he might, he couldn't get it opened. It was as if it had been alchemicly fused .When he voiced this revalation, Sam told him that she would explain later, at ojiisans' house.

Now came the dfficult part, getting out of the house without anybody quietly creeped down the stairs again, With roy following close behind the door, she whispered with a twinkle in her eye,

"Good job staying quiet, you seem to have lots of practice. Wonder where you got that."and she giggled, probably because of some dirty thought or another. When they were free of the house, they broke into a run. When they reached a street corner, they stopped, Sam huffing and Roy absoulutly fine.

"Ok, so ojiisan lives…"Sam trailed off, starting walking again untill she reached a house, which she pointed to"…There."Roy came up behind her, curious as to who this young stanger might want to bring him to.

"Don't be surprised if they have a strange reaction to you. They are well meaning people. Also if they know your name, don't panic."Sam said crypticly, walking down the brick path towards the front door. Before she even reached it, a young girl seeming to be the same age as Sam rushed from the door and towards Sam.

"Sam you're here!I so happy to see- OMG IT REALLY IS YOU!!! Say something smart!" She squealed in a fangirlish manner, with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Rose! Cut it out. He knows absolutlely nothing."Sam pushed herself in between rose ,who was right in front of Roy's face, and Roy, who looked very very uncomfertable.

"You never let me have any fun. Besides, you owe me five dollars, your wish totally came true."

"Excuse me, If I'm here to find a way to get home to Amestris, I's rather do it sooner then later, please lead me to these people that I'm supposed to meet post haste."

Sam and Rose only looked at him blankly, obviously not understanding what he had said.

"Rose, what ever is the problem, why have you gone outside, is Samantha here?"A voice with a distinctly German accent came from the door as it the door was entirely open, an old man, looking to be about 80 years old, stood there in baggy sweat pants and an old eyes widened at seeing Roy, though he quickly recovered, and invited them inside.

"Hoennhiem" Whispered Mustang, awed. He could not believe that the very man that had been the father of Edward and Alphonse could possibly be standing in front of him right at this very moment. The old man gave a bitter laugh.

"I believe that you are thinking of my father, god knows how you got his name, he died a long long time ago." This surprised mustang even more. Another son of hoenhiem? This made no sense, this man was far, far too old

"Excuse me, But I was lead to believe that hoenhiem had only two sons. They were only about the age of these young girls last I checked."Mustang told him straight out, pointing to the idiots who were still giggling old man jumped slightly , but kept his cool.

"Yes, he did only have two sons. My brother is upstairs sleeping at the moment. It's been 64 years since I was that age sir."he turned. Mustng noticed something that he hadn't yet. His eyes were gold.

"Might I ask your name?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Alphonse Elric"


	2. Gah! Mustang You Perv!

CH2

"Might I ask your name?"

"Alphonse Elric"

Mustang froze. He would not, Could not accept this answer. He had last seen the Elric brothers right before they had crossed the gate into the place called Germany one year ago. This man in front of him could not be the Alphonse Elric that he knew. Many people had the same name right? This must be the case. "How old are you" Roy asked tentatively.

"Seventy-eight" Alphonse answered simply. He knew that it would take a long time for Mustang to adjust to them being so much older then him. Alphonse noticed that Roy had his brothers pocket watch at his waist. Sam must have given it to him, Alphonse thought, a fitting use for it. Brother's going to freak when he sees Mustang with his watch, or, well at all.

Alphonse's thoughts were interrupted when another German accented voice came from upstairs

"ALPHONSE! What is all that noise? Don't tell me those two brats are here again!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ojii-san, ,but we are!" Sam practically sung up the stairs, finally able to stop giggling. "We brought someone you might want to meet!"

"Stop calling me that already, I already told ya I aint your grandfather!" He snapped irritably, coming down the stairs.

"The grammar police wields guns, boom!" Rose shouted using her hands to mime shooting a gun at him. If Mustang had thought that Alphonse resembled Hoenhiem, then Ed was as much a copy of him as the homunculus's father was. Spotting Mustang, he reeled back in shock, grasping the table next to him for support

"How the hell did HE get here?!" He yelled, pointing to Mustang. "That bastard should be long dead! Don't tell me it's one of his mirror's descendants because I won't believe a single word. A sword through the eye aint hereditary."

Then Sam begun to laugh. She didn't know why, she just did. She couldn't help it, it was just that ridiculous. The way that Oji-san was glaring at her didn't phase her one bit, though if looks could kill she would be dead within a moment.

Everyone stared openly at her. Finally, she calmed herself down again when Edo-Ojii hit her halfheartedly over the head.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded, shooting him a scandalized look.

"Haiya!" Sam yelled as she tried to hit him back, but Ed just blocked her as easily as if she were in slow motion. Sam continued trying to hit him in an amateur manner, and he continued to block her without even looking. Finally he sent her flying backwards, as Rose, who everyone seemed to have forgotten about, helped her up, Mustang only sat down.

" So, how'd you get here anyways Colonel Bastard?"

"It's lieutenant General, now" he boasted

"OK, lieutenant General bastard, you didn't answer my question, how did you get here?" He asked, seemingly not happy at his promotion.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning in this young lady's room"

"PERV!" Yelled about four people, including Sam, simply because she liked giving him a hard time.

Ed looked at him with a disgusted face

"Geez, I knew you were bad, but you slept with her and don't even know her 's, like, 15, god, Mustang. Just how much did you drink last night?"

"None! You all have exactly the wrong idea! Nothing happened!" He yelled indignantly, pink dusting his cheeks "What's with you anyways, you know, you were there"

"Ohhhh, she was there, she knows" Rose said suggestively, looking at her friend. By now Sam was blushing too

"Shut up Rose" Sam said, looking angry and hitting Rose over the head

"Ow!" Rose cried scampering away to hide behind Aru-ojii "Save me Ojii-san! Sam's scary when she's mad!" Sam just sighed and sat down.

"So, how did you meet these too anyways?" Mustang asked, pointing to where Rose was still cowering in fear, and Sam used to be sitting but had gotten up and went to the fringe without asking , to get a drink." They seem to know the house pretty well. And they seem to know you two pretty well"

"Well, that's a really funny story actually…"

One Halloween, Sam and Rose were trick or treating.

"Hey, Sam, isn't that the house of those two old guys who moved in?" Rose asked. She was dressed a Sheiska(sp?) since she pretty much looks like her anyways.

"Yea, I wonder what's with them anyways, you don't normally have two old guys living together…Wonder if they're queer" Sam was dressed as manga Ed, complete with automail arm made out of foam that had taken her hours to make.

"Sam! That's not nice! You shouldn't judge people by their sexuality. So what if they're gay. That doesn't mean that they aren't nice people! They actually looked pretty similar, maybe they're brothers…"

"That'd make sense maybe… Still, why move here…"

"This thinking hurts my head! Let's go snag some candy!"

"Adventure yes!"(AN: if you get the reference you are awesome and I'll include you in this story in the next chapter)

Sam and Rose walked toward the old people's house and knocked on the door. Sam, instead of saying 'trick or treat' like a normal kid got out her pocket watch and prepared to say "The state alchemist of Amestris require candy for their experiments" because for some reason people seemed to give her more candy that way. The words died on her lips however when she saw who knocked on the door. It looked exactly how Sam imagined Hoenhiem if he had been real. The person behind the door stepped back too, surprised.

"Holy shit! AL! C'mere! There's a kid here who's dressed as me!" he yelled, turning toward the lit inside of the house

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked with a sneer" I am the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the people, you may have heard of me"

"He certainly has the attitude down, brother" Laughed Al as he came to the door. They **both** looked like Hoenhiem. Sam was creeped out.

"Wha…" She started

"Come inside, I promise we won't hurt you" Al said

"And that's how these annoying brats came into our once peaceful lives" Ed finished

"And we became best freinds!!!" Sam ended happily


	3. In Which we get Ed's Side Of the Story

I'm Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had this thing half finished on my alphasmart for almost three months; I just kept putting off finishing it. But here it is, Ed's side of the story, including all of the embarrassing parts that Sam left out when she told the story. Ed may have also changed he story, for the same reason Sam did. It's still 3rd person since I can't write any other way. Watch for my use of unnecessary periods and capitalization for emphasis.

* * *

Ed opened the door. What he saw surprised him. A girl dressed as Shieska and a young boy dressed exactly as he had looked when he had when he was 12, as these kids were, except for one thing.

".Fuck" thought Ed," Why the hell is he wearing sparkly glitter wings?! Those are for five year old girls!" Whatever the boy had been going to say died on his lips as he saw Ed, who was dressed in an Amestrisan uniform that he had gotten online.

"Hey Al! There's a kid dressed as me sorta!" Ed yelled as he turned toward the inside of the house.

"I'm not dressed as you! I am the famous youngest state alchemist in history, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You may have heard of me." He said as obnoxiously as he could.

"Well he has the attitude down well" Al said as he came to the door, not having seen the boy yet. When Al caught sight of him he immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"Where is your manliness?" Ed cried shaking the boy's shoulders, not being able to take it anymore. This set the young boys companion off into laughter too. After the stunned expression from being shaken by a complete stranger wore off, the boy laughed too. Finally after a few moments of laughter, he managed to choke out "You *giggle* thought I was *Heh* a guy?" The girl behind hi-her stopped laughing long enough to point out

"See Sam, I told you you're too flat." This caused the red garbed teen, Sam, to blush furiously and hit the other girl over the head violently, shouting "Shut up! You're not much better off!"

"Yes but I have enough to cosplay girls. You, on the other hand, don't." she pointed out smugly.

"Girls, please stop fighting" Alphonse, ever the peacemaker, cut in. They stopped and turned at his voice, apparently having forgotten that he was there.

"I'm surprised that you've heard of Hagaren" Sam said to Ed, pointing to his uniform.

"Heard of it? I lived it. You are talking to the one and only true Fullmetal alchemist." Ed boasted

"Pshh yea right" Sam laughed sarcastically, "If you the Fullmetal then I'm Lt. Hawkeye." Ed's eyes widened slightly and he moved back fractionally

"You're not, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Sam yelled.

"Come inside, we'll explain everything there" Alphonse said, leading them inside.

* * *

"And that's how these two annoying brats came into our lives" Ed finished the story

"I like my version better" Sam pouted.

"Well I told it how it really happened" Ed retorted back

"Only mostly, You only found out I was a girl a month later when it was raining and you brought me some towels as I changed into dry clothes" Sam smirked as Ed blushed, practically confirming that even as he denied it.

Mustang decided that this little trip to the past had gone on long enough so he interrupted their banter

"SO, how is it that they know so much about us?" Ed turned, apparently having forgotten that he was there.

"There's a book and a TV show about us since Al was stupid enough to tell a little girl the whole story as if it were fiction." Ed sighed, glaring at Al.

"Hey at least the anime was right, the manga got different and longer." Sam pointed out

"Yea, we stopped pretty early in telling her the story and she had already had stuff planned out for the rest of the manga when we told her the rest of the story, so that's what she told the anime to do."

Sam got bored with the adults talking and decided to call Brianna, another girl who lived on their street.

"Wanna come to Oji sans' house? The Ice Bastard is here. I'll explain when you get here." A gasp sounded on the other side of the line and "I'll be right there" was the only thing said before the other girl hung up. Only ten minutes later she appeared, panting. The girls chatted and the conversation quickly turned to the thing that they all loved, Anime, more specifically, Fanfiction. Brianna started talking about a fanfic they all loved.

"Remember in returning echoes when it's all 'I like you and-"

"Ohmygawd yea, and then they kiss and it all 'awwww' and then the fuhrer comes in and-"

"Yea then it's all 'I never thought I'd catch these two in a compromising position ' and you know everyone who reads it is giggling and-" Brianna and Sam continued to talk rapidly, finishing each other's sentences and completely forgetting about rose , who hadn't read returning echoes.

"So, I know how you guys met, but how did you become so close? They're just as comfortable here as if they live here" Mustang said to the brothers, not even trying to make sense of the fan girls' conversation.

"I know! No matter how many times I tell them to, they won't leave!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother! I enjoy their company Thank you very much." Al exclaimed, turning to his brother," We've known each other for almost four years now right?" He asked, turning to the girls and interrupting their fangirling

"Yup, 'cuz we were twelve and now we're 16" Rose piped up, excited at the chance to join a conversation.

"We know lot's of embarrassing things that Ed did that weren't in the anime too!" Sam snickered, "We're best buds!"

".." Ed growled, attempting to escape the hug that she had somehow managed to trap him in.

"Aww, you're no fun." Sam sulked

"Yea Edo-Ojii, you're no fun" Brianna echoed, trying to be as annoying as possible. They continued to bicker, and the other soon lost interest.

"So what is this 'Returning Echoes' thing those two were talking about earlier? They were being extremely vague." Mustang asked, pointing to Sam and Brianna, who were still bickering with Ed.

"You really don't want to know" Rose said, putting emphasis on the 'Really'.

"Ok then so wha-"

"Hey Mustang! Wanna watch the animated chronicles of Ed's life?" Sam interrupted him.

"Sure, I guess?" Mustang said uncertainly.

"Let's watch flame VS Fullmetal, I love that episode!" Brianna said, already moving toward the DVD rack and picking up the DVD. She took out the DVD and put it into the DVD player, then put the case down and flopped onto the couch.

"Yea! That has lots of mustang in it!" Sam exclaimed, also flopping down on the couch, only to be pushed off again.

"Hey!"

"My couch, get yer own!"

"That's not fair!"

"I'm sitting here" Ed interrupted them, pushing Brianna over slightly.

"Then where do I sit?"

"The floor," was the unanimous reply. Sam sulked then stopped when the video began to play.

"Can we watch episode 25 after this one-"Rose started to say before Sam interrupted her "NO! That one always makes me cry buckets; I'd rather watch a funnier episode, like when someone important and awesome doesn't die."

"Yea but you gotta admit it was so awesome when he was all 'Bwoosh! Bwoosh! Kaboom and blowing Envy up multiple times in the manga."

"and then it turns out that envy's just a little bug like critter"

"And then-

"Enough!" Ed yelled, "Can you just shut up and watch the episode?" He rewound the DVD and started the episode again.

I need a beta, Badly. I was finishing this instead of working on my homework, which , ironically enough, will be the next chapter in this story (It's a Language Arts assignment, it's dialogue.) I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
